stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
SG-19
SG-19 is one of Stargate Armageddon's episodes, set in 2097 under the command of the Colonel Guille. Plot The rebirth of the Sg-19 unit previously destroyed by the Goa'uld Achaman leads to a series of events that will drop the Goa'uld from its ranks of System Lord, a simple sovereign now at the mercy of enemies much more powerful than him. Synopsis At the Stargate Command, it is decided to replenish Unit SG-19 after the slaughter carried out by System Lord Achàman on the former unity. Turning to a sense of vengeance, Colonel Guille succeeds in getting the command of the unit as a team archaeologist, one of the brightest minds on Earth. Albert Littmann is happy to join the unit while knowing the history of the previous team. Being an expert in Guanches civilization, he is the only one who can really hit the goa'uld Achaman. The team is equipped with the best technology and thanks to the Tok'ra reports, it initially runs on the planet Guahedum, an outpost once under the control of Goa'uld Mannanan Mac Lyr, which has an underground base in which it was transported the Black Cauldron. Although the mission concerns the recovery of technology, the team wants to strike Achaman's power deep into sending a message. , Achàman new host, former his Lo'taur]] In the goa'uld base, the SG-19 goes way by killing all the Tibicenas Guards who oppose the Black Cauldron theft. In the process of overcoming the stargate, the underground base is struck by a rain of fire coming from the space. The System Lord ship is in orbit and is bombarding the surface of the planet to force the SG-19 unit to re-emerge in order to capture or kill it. At the edge of the ha'tak itself, Achaman is visibly angry when he finds it is the redeem SG-19 and its intentions. The rain of incessant fire continues to collapse large parts of the underground base and killing the surviving jaffahs, but not the SG-19, who finds way to abandon the base, not before the Black Cauldron exploded. aboard the ha'tak, Achaman in fierce anger, decides to send ground troops as well as dozens of squadrons of mortars of death, as well as invoke the arms of part of Guanches warriors who live near the underground basement. Surrounded by multiple sides, the SG-19 unit decides to hide and, if necessary, to board aboard the ha'tak itself. The archaeologist Albert Littmann is used as a bait to allow the rest of the team to roam in a rocket boat on board the System Lord ship. brought to the presence of Achman, the archaeologist demonstrates to the goa'uld the unity of every torture and forces Achaman to a dialogue. But the strategy of dialogue is a trap itself. Carried into the private halls of the Goa'uld, Albert Littmann slaps the goa'uld severely while his comrades are fighting level by level, reaching the rooms of the System Lord himself. Believing him dead, the SG-19 takes control of the ha'tak and goes down on the planet, showing Achaman's body to the unbelieving natives. The body is buried inside a cave and the ha'tak of the System Lord required by the same SG -19 to re-enter the Earth orbit. As the ha'tak goes away, on the planet Achaman's tomb is defiled by two survivors of Tibicenas Guards, the latter carrying the Lo'taur of the System Lord and it is discovered that Achaman is only in an apparent death state. Lo'taur Aythami becomes the new human guest of Achaman. The scene then moves to the Stargate Commando where the Tok'ra tells Achaman that he has survived, but because of his continued defeats, he runs the risk of being replaced by a new Goa'uld in the control of the Guanches Empire. It is then decided by the same Stargate Command, to permanently eliminate Achaman, and thanks to Tok'ra information, the planet Echeyde is again occupied, where the population seems to have returned completely loyal to the System Lord. The Guanches hostility is kept under control despite the clashes learned until the Stargate Commando comes from a message from the System Lords collective. A summit is convened inside the palace called "La Guancha" to which a Goa'uld delegation, a Tau'rì and a Guanches representative actively participate. Though the Tau'ri disapprove of the Goa'uld representatives, they agree that Achaman's fate is closely linked to the existence of the Guanches people and that his death would destroy this civilization. However, a compromise is reached as Achaman will remain sovereign in his territory, although his military power will remain circumscribed within the bounds of his dominion, in exchange for the exile of the System Lord, tau'rìs sign a non aggression treaty in which they commit themselves not to return to any of the planets controlled by Achaman. When the signature on the document is placed, Colonel Guille attempts to kill the same Achaman personally, immediately decrying the newly obtained result. The Tau'rì delegation is escorted to the stargate unlucky while Colonel Guille is held prisoner of the Goa'uld. The latter is brought to one of the planets of Achaman's rule and imprisoned inside a cavern where food is brought to him but from which it is practically impossible to escape. At the stargate command, it is decided to rescue the team member and a ship is sent to track Colonel Guille. Although the Achaman fleet is reduced to just two ha'tak, the landcraft faces difficulties as it engages on several occasions clashes with the Goa'uld ships, which can disable asgard weapons. When it seems almost lost, the Earth's ship finally traces Colin Guille on the planet Tindaya. Despite the difficulty of teletrasporting him, the colonel is taken aboard and the ship lands abandoned the orbit under enemy fire. Meanwhile the System Lords collective takes into account the abolition of Achaman's incompetence. References: Achàman, Albert Littmann, Aythami, Chaxiraxi, Earth, Echeyde, Guahedum, Ha'tak, Nasir, William Francis Guille ,Tibicena Guards, Tindaya Note: * Achàman has lost much of his power over the last few decades. Categoria:Episodes